Diskussion:Ninpou: Iwa Nadare
so, hab das schonmal auf raigas diskussionsseite geschrieben, aber werd es hier nochmal reinschreiben, also in folge 154 part 2, also das iwa nadare (dort heißt es aber ninpou, hi no hagane: flügel der sonne), wird durch blitze ausgelöst, also wird es kein doton jutsu sein. --1000words :auf keiner naruto info seite die ich kenne steht hi no hagane --Th(ôô)mas 09:12, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) könntest du dir bitte die folge angucken, wenn du von der arbeit zurück bist, kann ja auch sein das das ein übersetzungsfehler ist, aber trotz alledem müsste es wenn dann schon ein raiton jutsu sein, weil er die felsen mit seinen blitzen zertrümmert. --1000words Ja, habs mir gerade angesehen. "Hi no hagane" - wings of the sun. Klingt logisch dass Raiga Suiton und Raiton beherrscht. Doton hätte nicht ins Bild gepasst und ausserdem hätte er 3 Elemente. Ninjason 10:00, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also bist du auch der meinung das das jutsu hi no hagane heißt und raiga suiton kann, also somit das kirigakure no jutsu sicher ein suiton jutsu ist. --1000words Zum Namen erstmal, also auf myvideo, der deutsch untertitelten Version steht "Hi no hagane, Flügel der Sonne", jo. Aber wie kann denn das sein, "hi" heißt doch "Feuer"? Dann kann es auf deutsch nicht Flügel der Sonne heißen. Hab auf einer Seite die englische Version gesehen, mit englischen Stimmen also auch. Da sagt Raiga: "Ninja Art: Boulder Avalanche". Also glaube ich, dass "Hi no hagane" wirklich falsch ist. Während die Lawine losgeht, hört man noch mal deutlich Blitz-Geräusche. Das Iwa Nadare steht ja auch nicht in einem Databook, da es ein Filler-Jutsu ist. Dass es rumblitzt, während die Lawine losgeht, spricht dafür, dass Raiga mit seinem Raiton die Blitze absprengt. Dass er Raiton und Suiton kann, und dann nicht auch noch Doton, halte ich auch für am wahrscheinlichsten. Meinetwegen kannst du das Iwa Nadare als Raiton-Jutsu eintragen, und ihm das Element eben noch hinzugeben. ..::Aeris::.. 19:24, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also raiton hat er ja schon und viele seiner jutsus sind noch nicht mal als solche in die kategorie mitrein genommen worden, z.B. der blitzdrache den er beschwört, egal mit dem doton, das habe ich als erstes gedacht, weil das iwa ja so aussah, dann hab ich mir lieber nochmal die folge angesehen und bemerkt das da ebend die blitze sind und die die gesteinsbrocken zum herrab stürzen bringen. mir gehts halt auch irgendwie um das kiri, aber wenn ihr sagt das steht so in den schriften, wirds wohl wahr sein, versteh es zwar nicht ganz, weil (wie gesagt ist filler, stimmt sowieso nicht alles richtig) ja auf dem felsen, berg wie auch immer kein wasser war was er durch sein normales chakra kontrollieren könnte und geregnet hat es. --1000words Ja, dann trag doch bei dem Iwa Nadare hier ein, dass er ein Raiton-Jutsu ist! Und was genau meinst du mit "viele seiner Jutsus, die nicht als solche in die Kategorie reingenommen wurden"? Seine Raiton-Jutsus? Dass die nicht in der "Raiton-Jutsu-Liste" stehen, oder dass sie nicht die Raiton-Kategorie haben? ..::Aeris::.. 09:57, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)